


Prince of Perverts

by Tei_Hayden



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Hayden/pseuds/Tei_Hayden
Summary: Just you, with some of the players peeping on the captains.I'm not good with summaries, okay?





	Prince of Perverts

In this one-shot, you were also invited in the U-17 camp (and the only girl) and you're Ryoma and Atobe's cousin.

 

~o~o~o~

 

“Hey, hey do you think this could get any better?” (y/n) asks an excited tone in her voice, as she peek through the door. Behind her, Marui shrug his shoulders, not really knowing the answer to the girl’s question.

“What are we doing here again?” Ryoma ask standing at the sides, not having even the slightest idea as to why they were there “Why are you peeking nee-san? That’s perverted you know” he turned to look at the girl, a blank look on his face. His trademark white hat wasn't on his head.

“It’s not perverted if we’re not seeing something we should not see” Chitose answered his question, phone on his hand and a grin on his face. (y/n) gave him a wide smile, both of them sharing a high five.

“But we could get in trouble if we get caught” Zaizen supplied from beside the younger boy, a somewhat troubled look on his face.

“But isn’t this nice, you could actually take a picture of them and post it in your blog Hikaru-kun” (y/n) stated, looking up at him. Kneeling down, she once again peeks through the door’s gap. Chitose and Marui standing beside her peeking as well.

“This is really crazy” Hirakoba commented, beside him Kai nodded his head. Hearing this (y/n) chuckled.

If you’re all wondering what they’re doing, well let’s just say they’re doing the gayest thing ever, well to the boys' part. Right now, they were outside the huge changing room. What made them do those things was because the captain of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai, Higa and Shitenhouji were inside conversing with each other, shirtless and only a towel covering their private area.

That’s right shirtless, of course they could’ve just entered and not do the most difficult thing like what they’re doing right now, but this is a rare moment. Chitose is there so he could get a sexy shot of Tezuka for his sister, and since Tezuka won’t even allow him even if he ask for permission he’ll just do it in secret. (y/n)’s there because she’s just curious, Marui’s there because he thought it might be fun, Zaizen and Ryoma were dragged into it along the way. Lastly, Hirakoba and Kai just went along with them.

“This is amazing” Chitose muttered, holding up his phone about to take a picture when suddenly Shiraishi block his target, he pouted. That was a really good view of Tezuka just now, he was facing their direction, and it would’ve been a nice picture for his sister.

“Why are we doing this though?” Ryoma questioned, looking at the four of them still not wanting to join, he's straight God dammit!!!

“I’m here for a reason” Chitose answered, not removing his eyes from the view in front of him, not wanting to miss an opportunity in taking a sexy picture of Tezuka.

“And I’m here for a cause” (y/n) replied, sticking even closer to the door, opening the gap a little wider.

_‘What cause?’_ he thought sweatdropping.

“Well, might as well join them. This could be a good opportunity, I could sell the photos I got” Zaizen said, taking out his phone and joining the other four. Chitose and (y/n) gave him a grin, scooting to the side, they made a space for him.

“Right, there are a lot of girls out there who wants to have a sexy photo of them, especially Keigo. I bet you’ll earn a fortune if you sell them to the girls in Hyotei, Hikaru-kun”

“Really? I might do just that”

“Keigo has a fan club in Hyotei, right Yuushi-san?”

“Yes, yes” the mentioned player answered nodding his head to confirm the question, Ryoma turned to look at him in surprise, startled by his sudden appearance.

“Since when did you get here?”

“Just now” the other swiftly answered before joining the five at the door, leaving him there standing on his own. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he followed after the male and squeeze into the group taking advantage of his height and small frame.

“Glad you’re joining the club, chibi” (y/n) ruffled his hair.

“I’m not wasting my time standing” he responded.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this, what’s actually your reason?” Zaizen ask them, after taking a couple of pictures of his captain and the other captains.

“I’m a girl you know, I have my needs” (y/n) said, not giving him a direct answer.

“Huh?”

“…..and I’m an onii-chan with a younger sister who also has needs” Chitose added laughing a little, Zaizen facepalmed.

“Hey, hey look they’re taking off their towels” (y/n) squealed, with that they immediately turned their attention back to the door, their phones ready.

“Hey, I can’t see” Hirakoba complained, pushing Kai out of the way.

“You’ve been hogging that space for a while now, let me have a see” Kai argued, pushing the other as well causing the others to get pushed to the side.

"Oi we're here too you know, stop that or we'll get caught" (y/n) scolded looking at them, they stop immediately and shared the space they were fighting a while ago. It’s do or die, they don’t want their captain finding out about this or else he’ll force feed them goya. Nodding her head in satisfaction at their behavior, she turned to look again.

  
Seeing those toned bodies, that white skin; she could just imagine how smooth those must be, running her hand over it feeling their toned chest. The muscles they have gained through the years of participating in tennis competitions had really added bonus to their body, and somehow she couldn’t stop wondering to herself, how big are they down there? She knew Yukimura’s of course, and damn was he big, she’s really loving tennis because of it.

The other four seemed to be a mystery, even though Atobe’s her cousin, she just can’t help but be curious.

Just how big are they? Down there?

Unconsciously, she had started thinking dirty thoughts. Not noticing the red liquid dripping down her nose.

“Nee-san your nose bleeding” hearing her cousin’s voice from beside her, she snap out of her thoughts and touch the space below her nose and indeed something was dripping out of it.

Marui smirk “Never knew you were such a pervert” he tease, she glared at him.

He just laughs at her, smacking him on the head she wipes the blood from her nose and went back to her previous task. Once again seeing those oh so delicious, gorgeous bodies.

Damn.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding again" this time it was Chitose who said it, hearing this, it caught the others attention and they all turn to look at her. This time it was continuously dripping from her nose, they started to panic not really knowing what to do.

Feeling something wet hitting his arm Hirakoba, turned to look at it and saw a red dot.

His eyes widened before he started shaking his arm "It's on my arm!" He shouted, and immediately four hands sprung up and covered his mouth muffling his screams. Ryoma, Marui, Chitose and Kai shushing him.

"Hirakoba-san please be quiet" Ryoma tried to tone him down but he was too busy shaking his arm, to even hear the boy. Because of his actions Marui, Kai and Chitose got hit on the face, rather hard.

Yuushi sighed, pulling out a tissue from his pocket he stood behind her and place the tissue over her nose, preventing more blood from coming out. Ignoring the fight that was soon to start.

“I don’t know what’s causing this, it’s either that……” his head motioned to the door “Or you’re sick” he really cannot ignore the girl for one simple reason, he’s her babysitter.  
Of course he was not the one who give this title to himself, rather it was given by an all but not too protective older cousin, and he could still remember what Atobe told him before.

_-Flashback-_

_“Now that we’re in this camp, Ore-sama wants you to keep watch on (y/n) at all cost”_

_“Huh?”_

_“This camp is full of boys; I don’t want any one of them harassing her”Atobe turned to look at him, arms cross._

_“But shouldn’t Yukimura be the one doing that?” he questioned, still not understanding why he have to watch over his captain’s younger cousin._

_“He already has Marui and Niou to do that for him” the King answered running his hand through his hair “But since this is a training camp there might be a time when they’re too busy to keep track of her. The chibi’s okay on his own, it’s (y/n) that I want protected”_

_He sighed “Fine” Atobe smirk nodding his head, content with the other’s answer._

_-Flashback-_

At this the girl just blink half-listening to the spectacled tensai, too busy watching the fight unfolding in front of her, finding it amusing as they all were all just pulling each other’s hair out.

"Ah let go of my hair!"

"Like I care about your hair!"

"My phone!"

"It must die"

*smash*

"Nnnnooooo!"

 

-Meanwhile-

"It’s really relaxing to have a talk to someone who knows the burden of being a captain" Yukimura said, a pleasant smile on his ever so beautiful features, as he sat with the rest of the captains on a seat beside a huge window.

The other four nodded their head in agreement “You’re right Yukimura-kun, no one can really relate to the things we’re going through” Shiraishi said, closing his eyes at the fan blew cool airs at their direction.

“A time off is more than enough” Atobe mumbled, leaning back on the chair and crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Yukimura "Also will you please tell Niou to stop controlling Kabaji"

The Rikkai captain chuckled, giving the self proclaimed King a smile "I will try, but I cannot guarantee he will stop. Niou is somewhat stubborn"

Atobe let out a sigh, and then nodded his head.

"It's a mystery how he can do that" Kite said, turning to look at Yukimura. The other just sighed, not really knowing the answer himself. Believe it or not, the first time he saw Niou’s unique trick he thought he was magician or something, and that’s saying something, even Marui and Kirihara thought the silverette was some sort of out of timed wizard or something.

"What's more intriguing is how he can turn into different persons" Tezuka spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Intriguing? I think it’s quite disturbing” Shiraishi added, as Yukimura could only do nothing but laugh. Even though he is their teammate, he find it disturbing sometimes when Niou changes into someone else.

Suddenly a bang from the other side of the door was heard, this earned their attention. Turning their heads to look at the door, shouts could be heard from the other side.

“Hirakoba-san stop, please stop!”

“Yuushi-san it’s spreading!”

“(y/n)-san can you stop it?!”

“We need more tissue!”

All five of them look at each other, wondering what was happening outside. When they were about to stand up to check, the door suddenly burst open Hirakoba, Kai, Ryoma and Chitose toppling over. Their faces hitting the tiled floor, the other four were lucky enough they were standing at that time. Yuushi was behind (y/n) holding her shoulder, with Marui standing beside her covering her nose with a handkerchief and Zaizen was at the side, a surprise look on his face.

“What are you doing? Ah~n” Atobe questioned, his eyebrows raise.

“Ahh” they turned to look at each other, not knowing what kind of reason they were going to say to their captains, and without thinking Chitose blurted out.

“Room hopping?” he let out a nervous laugh at the look they were giving him. Clearly not believing his reason, and without a do they immediately stood and run away, the other four running behind them.

Shiraishi sighed “They were peeping weren’t they?”

They all nodded their head.

“I’ll punish them later” Yukimura said an evil glint in his eyes.

“Take away their five senses if you must”

“Sure”

  
~o~o~o~

 

Stopping inside the camp’s gym, they all panted trying to catch their breath. They could deal with their captain later but right now they need to hide. It was a good thing they had pass by the gym when they were running and entered the said room without even thinking.

Ryoma let out a breath “I told you we could get caught” he said, sending a glare at Hirakoba and Kai’s direction. The two just shrug their shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure captain’s gonna punish us for this” Marui said, as they all nodded their head, totally agreeing with the boy’s statement. They cannot really deny it though, it’s true anyway.

“Oh, what are you guys doing here?” hearing a familiar voice, they turned to look at the source to see Ryoga and Tokugawa walking over to them, sweats running down their toned bodies. Wearing only sweatpants and a towel over their shoulder. (y/n)’s eyes widen, seeing the twos body, she gulp.

_‘D-damn’_ was all she could think of, clearly speechless.

“Ah we were running away from captain” Chitose answered sheepishly. The two raise an eyebrow at them.

“What stupid thing did you do this time?” Ryoga ask amuse.

“Well-”

  
“Oi, (y/n)-san you okay?” Hikaru was cut off after they heard Kai’s voice, turning to look at the girl only to see her standing there not moving and without warning she fainted. They all gathered around her trying to wake her up and see if she’s okay.

“Oi Hime[1] you okay?”

Yuushi shook his head, letting out a sigh.

“Now I know why you were nose bleeding”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] It's a nickname Ryoga calls you.


End file.
